


From Bad to Worse

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux never shuts up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Bad to Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the following prompt at tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=417338#cmt417338):
>
>> So Kylo and Hux are fucking, and Hux likes to talk dirty. By that, I mean the kind of stuff that would be totally WTF outside of the bedroom but mid-sex, is strangely hot. Talks about tying Kylo up for days, making him wear a dress, putting a baby in him, picking him up on a street corner and Kylo, to his absolute shame, gets so so turned on by it. Even though it's all a bit...out there. 
>> 
>> After each fuck, they're both literally too embarrassed to even look at each other.

The bad thing is that they’re fucking.

They’re not dating or courting. Hux just came to his door one night, breathing heavily in his sweaty, translucent way. When Kylo opened the door, Hux made deliberate eye contact and then kissed him ferociously. 

Kylo fisted his immaculate jacket in his hands to spin them around so he could slam Hux into the nearest wall. But Hux, who is a cliche, loves pain, and it was only after they’d successfully dry humped to mutual completion in front of the helmet and he’d given Hux a serious split lip that he realized that this could be useful.

Passionate feelings were necessary to explore the Dark Side of the Force, but anger could sometimes be hard to hold onto for days on end. Lust would be a welcome break. Obviously, he felt _nothing_ for Hux, of all people, but he recognized the value of having a regular, willing partner who could be counted on to be discreet.

(They don’t talk about it. Although, sometimes, whenever Kylo splits Hux’s lip, he’ll sometimes split it open again, purposefully, while staring at Kylo on the command deck. But that doesn’t count as talking.)

One day, he would have his own Padmé and give them the Empire his grandmother never had, but for now, he had… Hux.

The worse part was that Hux never shut up. Not while he was fucking Kylo, not while he was being fucked, and not even when he had a cock in his mouth. Sometimes Kylo would come in his mouth without warning, just to shut him up and hear him sputter and cough instead. Hux seemed to enjoy it.

And it was all _drivel_. 

Like: “Fuck, your mouth. You’re so talented with it. I should give you to the troops as a reward for good behavior. I’d blindfold you. You’d have to service anything put in your mouth. You wouldn’t know cock from cunt until you were gagging on it. And you’d sit there, naked, bound, prone, until I paid you a visit. You wouldn’t even have to touch yourself, would you? Could I make you come with just my voice?” (What a garbage bondage fantasy, Kylo thinks, even as he comes, panting into Hux’s neck.)

Or: “I should like to see you in a dress. Something silky to peel you out of,” Hux rasps. “You’d get off on that, wouldn’t you? You’d be hard the minute I put it on you. I wouldn’t touch you. Your cock would just hang there, you’d stain the dress. I’d pull the hem up your thighs inch by inch until it snagged on your cock and you were begging me to touch you. And then I’d throw the hem over my head, swallow you whole, suck you bone dry.” (Kylo grabs his hips to slam even harder into Hux, who comes with a bitten off scream. When does Hux have time to come up with these things?)

Or even: “I’m going to fuck you so hard—ah!—you’ll be choking on my come, filled with my seed—you’d get pregnant on the first go, wouldn’t you? So flush, so fertile, look at you. I could whelp a whole line of Huxes on you, just fill you up. And whenever you were empty, I’d just fuck another one right into you.” (Kylo comes when Hux bits his neck.) 

The worst part is that he likes it. Or, to be more precise, that it _works_. Hearing Hux’s elaborate, weird fantasies and feeling the edge of his desire with his Force sensitivity gets him harder than he’s ever been. Hux is a simpleton, true, but that also means that he possesses incredible focus. When doubt overwhelms him, it’s a relief to see (and _feel_ ) the world as Hux sees it, even if Hux is threatening to whore him out to the highest bidder.

Hux licks a stripe up Kylo’s cock. “But I’d fuck you first, to get you loose and ready. Remind you who owned you. I might leave something up you, as a reminder, so no matter who was fucking you, you’d think of me and scream my name when you came.” (When did he ever scream, thought Kylo, and came noisily on Hux’s face.)


End file.
